As IM (Instant Messaging) technology evolves, Instant Messenger has become an essential software tool for people's everyday life. It is not only used for leisure and entertainment purposes, but also widely used at work. The Instant Messenger allows users to an input instant messaging message containing a hyperlink as well as texts in a chat window. Here, the hyperlink, for the most part, refers to URL (Uniform Resource Locator).
When displaying an instant messaging message containing a URL, the conventional Instant Messenger only directly display the instant messaging message where the URL is located. Since the web content corresponding to the URL is unpredictable, a user receiving the instant messaging message often mistakes the URL for viruses and refuses to click on it. Therefore, a user sending the instant messaging message often needs to add a short text description for the input URL and display it together with the URL.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.